Hasta que dejes de amarme
by onighiri-chan
Summary: El rostro de la pequeña tomo al instante un extraño color rojizo que le recordó a Naruto al rojizo pelo de su madre y una tímida sonrisa adorno al rostro de la niña que turbo por un instante al niño quien solo gruño molesto por ese extraño cosquilleo en su estómago .. Definitivamente no le gustaba Hinata.Y ese fue el comienzo de todo el dilema...


_Buenas tardes mis querido lectores, onighiri XD decido regresar de su cenizas para publicar un one-shot_

 _¿Me creerían si les digo que he trabajado en esto un año?¡ Pues si! ,así es ,esta historia lleva escribiéndose mucho tiempo en pedacitos hasta que por fin el podido darle un final y he decidido compartirla con ustedes :3_

 _Espero lo disfruten leyendo ,tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola._

 _Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado y odiado Kishimoto_

 _¡que comience la lectura!_

 **Hasta que dejes de amar me...**

Uno tristes suspiros salieron de su boca adornando su creciente arrepentimiento, producto de su estúpida ceguera y su idiotez para entender todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se sentía abatido, dolido, tonto y sobretodo enamorado sin remedio.

¿Cuántas veces debes rechazar a alguien para darte cuenta que en realidad si la amabas?

¿Cuántas señales obvias puedes ignorar?

¿Cuantas palabras necias?

¿Cuántas miradas sin mirar?

Porque esta historia empezó incluso mucho antes de que su retardado cerebro lo pudiera comprender, por qué sus ojos azules tardaron mucho para ver esos destellantes ojos perlas.

Porque ella, que un día fue tan cercana, hoy solo era una ilusión lejana..

Si, Un total idiota que hoy pagaba el precio de su idiotez.

Hace diez años atrás ..

La llegada a un nuevo vecindario jamás será una experiencia grata para Naruto, por lo menos no sí, significaba mudarse lejos de sus amigos de la primaria y aun peor, lejos de su genial abuelo Jiraya y no es que no entendiera que para su padre era importante ese cambio por su nuevo trabajo, era solo que un pequeño niño de siete años, poco importara la situación, circunstancia o motivo, para el solo existía su único sacrificio.

Ya no podría salir a caminar unas cuadras y encontrar ese helado que mamá le compraba todo los viernes al salir de clase o que tres pasos más de ahí lo llevaran sin equivocación a casa de sus amigos, no, eso ya no sucedería más . Él había dejado su helado, su abuelo y sus amigos atrás ¿podría existir peor sacrificio para un niño que ese?.

Y con un rostro molesto y su corazón oprimido por el miedo .. Solo observo por la ventana como cientos de casas de todo tipo se abrían paso dándole una bienvenida al rubio, que hoy no estaba dispuesto a aceptar y que correspondió solo un ceño fruncido -¡ vamos cariño te gustara!- se escuchó dentro del auto y Naruto solo miro a su madre Kushina sin decir palabra -habrá mucho niños con quien jugar – afirmo positiva su madre deseosa que su hijo cambiara su ánimos por algo mejor.

Minato solo sonrió nervioso a sabiendas del genio de su hijo heredado de su madre, pero de eso poco se podía hacer, así que solo paro el auto y se encamino positivo hacia la idea de que todo mejoraría sin dudar con el paso del tiempo.

-¡llegamos ¡- afirmo el rubio mayor y el pequeño Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado de tan despampanante casa que se presentó frente a él, de grandes portones, enormes ventanales y espaciosa zona de juegos que lo hizo sentir que aquella pequeña casita a las afueras de Konoha quedaba realmente chica en comparación de su nuevo hogar y al instante como todo niño corrió feliz hacia el lugar olvidando sus miedos y enojos - ¡es genial Datebayo!- grito mientras brincaba entre los arbustos.

Sus padres solo se abrazaron cariñosos y disfrutaron de esos privados momentos de familia tan particulares- ¡sean bienvenidos!- se escuchó en una voz tranquila a sus espaldas y la familia observo como una joven mujer acompañada de un bebe y una pequeña niña escondida entre su falda se acercaban amistosa a saludar.

-hola, mi nombre es Hikari y soy su vecina de alado- anuncio la mujer con una sonrisa afable – y esta es la pequeña Hanabi- dijo la mujer señalando a la niña en sus brazos – y la pequeña detrás de mí es Hinata – comento está señalando a una pequeña de mirada temerosa y piel tan blanca como la nieve acompañada de un dulce rubor rosado en sus mejillas, la niña miro aún más temerosa a los adultos frente a ella y no pudo más que esconderse los mas posible detrás de la falda de su madre.

Kushina sonrió enternecida de la inocencia de la pequeña - ¿Hinata-chan? mi hijo acaba de llegar con nosotros y no tiene ningún amigo por aquí con quien jugar ¿porque no vas a jugar con él?- sugirió mirándole con una brillante sonrisa que parecía contagiar de confianza a la pequeña. La niña solo le miro sonrojada y asintió para salir en dirección al jardín un poco ilusionada de conocer aquel pequeño que desde lo lejos vio bajar corriendo. Mientras los adultos solo miraron enternecido los torpes pasitos de la pequeña niña con sus botitas.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto miro con curiosidad a la extraña niña que sin decir palabra solo había llegado y lo miraba con timidez incomodando al blondo, que al instante se puso a la defensiva en contra de la infante- ¿tu quién eres ?- interrogo desconfiado, asustando al instante ala pequeña niña que retrocedió unos pasos insegura.

Hinata solo apretó su ropas con sus manos tensas y levanto la vista rebelando sus perlado ojos - soy Hi…Hi…Hinata- comento tímida la niña aun asustada de la esa severa mirada que aquel rubio le dirigió.

Y el niño solo frunció el ceño en descontó cuando sintió un extraño cosquilleo ante esa voz tan quedita y esos ojitos tan brillantes - ¡ tu … eres rara!- grito mientras señalaba sus extraños ojos perlas que al instante parecieron cubrirse de pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas que asustaron al oji-azul – ¡no llores!- grito asustado de las consecuencias que acarraría con su madre y en un acto de pensamiento rápido tomo a la niña de la mano llevándose la corriendo – si lloras no podremos juagar- afirmo nervioso.

El rostro de la pequeña tomo al instante un extraño color rojizo que le recordó a Naruto al rojizo pelo de su madre y una tímida sonrisa adorno al rostro de la niña que turbo por un instante al niño quien solo gruño molesto por ese extraño cosquilleo en su estómago .. Definitivamente no le gustaba Hinata.

 _Y ese fue el comienzo de todo el dilema..._

 _ **(**_ **DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS** _ **)**_

Los rayos del sol iluminaron con fuerza desde la ventana su piel tostada y Naruto frunció en seño molesto por la interrupción en su delicioso sueño, maldijo lo rayos del sol y con frustración abrió sus ojos, al instante enfocaron una negra cabellera que reposaba a los pies de su cama mirándolo con esa extraña mirada aperlada y una tímida sonrisa en su rostro- moo es tarde Naruto-kun- exclamo en una voz tan quedita como la de un ratón.

El rubio solo le miro sin expresión y se levantó sin replicar – que haces en mi cuarto…- expreso con cansancio mientras en una zombificada manera era levantado por una pequeña manita – Kushina-san….- empezó a expresar en ese débil temblor de inseguridad que solía tener cada vez que su voz expresaba más de dos palabras y con la poca fuerza de su menudo cuerpecito levantaba a su rubio amigo de la cama.

Hinata solo sonrió observando como los demás actos de su amigo se realizaban en una robótica rutina que ella conocía muy bien, las mañanas jamás serían las preferidas de su único y preciado amigo.

Mientras que el niño en un estado de semi-inconciencia tomaba sus cepillo de diente y se encerraba en el baño – no digas más…ya se lo que sigue – farfullo con el correr del agua del grifo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron ligeramente para mirar su aspecto en espejo y como enojo tardío se sintió molesto con su madre por esa molestia de ojos perla que ahora invadía su cuarto y tal cual fuera un rayo, se vistió con rapidez asentado su peculiar gorrito de dormir de rana regalo de Hinata y salió disparado del baño.

Sus ojos perla miraron con curiosidad como Naruto callo sin más al suelo después de salir disparado del baño - ¿ Naruto-kun? – exclamo preocupada, acercándose con preocupación al mismo que seguía tendido en el suelo, este solo le miro con cierto hipnotismo odiándose a sí mismo y a la pelinegra en ese extraño poder que ejercía en él cada vez que le miraba a los ojos y sobo su cabeza dolida por la caída- ya son dos años..- exclamo sin mirar para no caer en aquella "mortal trampa de hipnotismo" como solía llamar.

-¿dos años?- repitió sin entender con su quedita vocecilla

\- si dos años – exclamo mientras se movía inquieto en el piso –dos años de conocerte - exclamo certero "dos años desde que me obligaron a estar todo el tiempo contigo" pensó molesto mientras la miraba tornar sus mejillas rojizas e invadir se extrañó cosquilleo a su estómago por pensar inocentemente que era "linda".

Hinata Hyuga, la niña más rara de toda la cuadra, no de toda la escuela es mas de todo el mundo pensaba el rubio, una niña que por una razón o otra su madre le había pedido cuidar, la niña que siempre estaba obligado a visitar cada navidad, cumple años y año nuevo, esa que siempre le causaba ese molesto cosquilleo cada vez que asustada se escondía detrás de él y le miraba esperando su consuelo ¿pero que podía hace? Él tenía solo tenía nueve y las niñas solo eran algo lejano para él, de un planeta tan distinto que no lograba comprender.

Sintió su mano de nuevo tomar la de él y sonreír lo cual lo enojo aún más – debemos ….irnos…- trato de decir apurada mientras sus mejilla se tornaron de carmín – sino Iruka…Sensei ..se enojara-

El rubio grito en respuesta recordando la hora y dejando sus enojos atrás salió corriendo con ella a toda velocidad, asustado del castigo que un profesor como Iruka podía dar le por llegar por enésima vez tarde a clase.

-¡No!¡corre!- exclamo arrastrando a una inocente Hinata que chillaba por la rapidez con la que era arrastrada.

\- ¡que tengan un buen día !- grito desde la puerta Kushina, mientras miraba con una sincera sonrisa a su hijo partir – ¡ahí va mi futura nuera! – exclamo soñadora mientras tarareaba una canción e imaginaba la boda.-no crees, que te precipitas cariño – exclamo su esposo, quien poso rápidamente un dulce beso de buenos días en los labios de su mujer – ¡que va ¡- afirmo la pelirroja con un golpe amistoso que descoloco al instante al rubio mayor – yo siempre tengo bueno ojo para esto jejejeje- afirmo riendo.

-¿y el que obligues a Naruto siempre pasar tiempo con Hinata no tiene nada que ver ?- comento divertido Minato mientras sobaba adolorido su brazo - ella es una buena influencia para el – comento con una serena sonrisa – se puede ver en sus ojos que novia o amiga ella es especial – complemento tomando un sorbo de su te.

-Pero yo me encargare de los detalles de la boda- repitió bajito con una sonrisa maligna a lo que Minato, negó con la cabeza divertida de las ocurrencias de su mujer.

o-o-o-o

El ruido de gritos risas y bromas hizo eco por las cuatro paredes de su salón retumbando y causando estruendo por toda la escuela, alertando a Naruto que poco le faltaba para llegar - ¡genial!¡llegaremos a tiempo!- grito victorioso cuando se percató del extraño silencio de parte de la Hyuga -¿ Hinata?- pregunto deteniéndose a mirar a la niña, solo para verla desmallada en el pasillo con la cara hacia el piso - ¡diablos lo volví a hacer!- exclamo frustrado.

-¡Hinata no mueras!- grito mientras la movía con violencia preso del miedo de hacer enojar a su madre por lastimarla o así quería creer – estoy bien…..- exclamo mareada de tanto zarandeo la Hyuga y tratando de tranquilizar al rubio, quien le miraba como si estuviera viendo a un paciente de cáncer terminal.

Sonrió.- gracias al cielo- suspiro en rubio aliviado de verla bien y con esa sonrisita tan característica.-¡Son novios!- se escuchó en coro por el pasillo y al instante la oji-perla se tiño de rojo mientras que los puños de Naruto se cerraron molesto por tener siempre que soportar las burlas por tener que cuidar de esa niña rara – ¡déjenos en paz!- grito mientras amenazaba con los puños.

Hinata solo miro en silencio y se sonrojo feliz de que su amigo cuidara tanto de ella ¿podría se tan afortunada de tener tan buen amigo? Pensó dichosa en lo que se ponía de pie observando a Naruto corretear detrás de sus compañeros sintiendo un ligero ardor en sus rodillas al ponerse de pie – ¡tranquilo Naruto-kun! – exclamo y este al instante se detuvo, para mirar la sonrisa divertida de ella, cosa que lo ponía nervioso sin saber porque - ¿estas herida?- pregunto ignorando lo obvio al ver aquellos rodillas ensangrentadas y esa pequeña nariz sucia – no… yo estoy bien –afirmo tranquila y este solo la tomo de la mano dejándola totalmente nerviosa – tonta sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo refunfuñando mientras la guiaba a la enfermería tragando su enojo que sentía al escuchar los coros y piropos hacia los dos.

"¡definitivamente no me gusta esta niña rara!" grito en su interior mientras disfrutaba del suave tacto de su manos y pensaba en lo pequeñas que eran.

 **CINCO AÑOS MÁS DESPUÉS**

-¡Corre Naruto!- se escuchó el grito a todo el pulmón desde las gradas, mientras una horda de compañeros de su clase lo animaban durante ese importante partido de futbol, en un estadio tal lleno de gente que las gradas apenas podía albergar a tantas personas que deseaban disfrutar del partido final que se disputaba ese último día de clases antes del verano en la secundaria.

Sí, ese era hoy su amigo, un chico que irradiaba felicidad, rodeado de tantos amigos que su pequeña amiga de la infancia solo lo podía contemplar desde una esquina de las gradas donde poco o nada lograba ver y solo podía maldecir su bajita estatura - no puedo …ver nada –susurro agobiada por la gente y triste solo se conformó con mirar esa rubia cabellera correr y moverse por el campo.. Solo cabellos...Solo eso.

-¡Y Anota!- escucho mientras una ola de gritos acompaño a la frase y ella solo pudo sonreír sabiendo que su amigo lo había logrado una vez más "Naruto el chico de los milagros" solían susurrar por los pasillos de la secundaria y ella no dudaba en ningún momento de su veracidad.

Siendo su gran amigo desde los siete, siempre a su lado, siendo ese amigo incondicional Hinata Hyuga sentía no le faltaba nada más que desear… claro talvez si la viera como algo más que su amiga pero ese era un pequeño y hermoso secreto que esperaba no tener que revelar, por lo menos aun no, pensó avergonzada echando humo hasta las orejas-eres genial Nauto-kun- expreso bajito mientras con confianza se acercó caminando hacia él

-¡Felicidades Naruto!- comentaron sus amigos de equipo Sai y Kiba

-hmp- exclamo con Sasuke con su típica indiferencia fingida

-¡Tienes la llama de la juventud Naruto-kun!- exclamo emocionado Lee

Este solo sonrió como el mismo sol orgulloso de su propio logro- ¡soy el mejor!- se vanaglorió el rubio imaginando sé así mismo con un jugador profesional con miles de chicas alabando su habilidad, hasta que una burla llamo su atención de la tierra de la fantasía -¡ y aquí viene la novia a felicitarlo… huu que romántico!- este paro al instante de soñar y dirijo una mirada con desdén hacia donde una corta cabellera azulada se acercaba con prisa mientras sonreía con timidez – ella no es mi novia –corrigió cansado de esa broma infantil.

Siete largos años desde que obligado por su madre se hizo amigo de ella, siete años donde ella nunca dejo de ser rara, una que no era tan bonita como Sakura o sonreía tan coqueta como Ino .. Simplemente era la rara niña de los ojos raros que lograban dejarlo pasmado.

La observo caminar "esa ropa tan grande ..de seguro esta gorda" pensó con desprecio ¿Por qué mi madre me obliga tanto a estar junto a ella ? replico molesto dentro de su mente en lo que con coraje se dio la media vuelta fingiendo no verla y seguir festejando con sus amigos.

-Naruto-kun..-susurro con tristeza al percibir como él se mantenía tan feliz en su ambiente que ni siquiera la notaba, lo miro reír alado de Sakura y bromear con todos los demás sintiéndose ella tan fuera de lugar…"Parece tan brillante" pensó sintiendo desconfianza de acercarse.

¿podría yo brillar como tu ? pensó sin confianza y decepcionada quiso dar una vuelta pero la imagen de Naruto la hizo detenerse en seco, sintiéndose tonta por dejar que sus inseguridades evitaran que felicitaran a su mejor amigo.

-Hey Naruto ¿Por qué te llevas con esa chica rara?- pregunto con malicia una de las fans que adulaba al rubio y la morena que estaba a pocos pasos pareció detenerse asustada por la maldad de la pregunta y aun peor por la falta de respuesta de Naruto quien pareció solo quedar callado pensando su respuesta.-porque mi madre me obligo ..- respondió en seco sin meditar – pero es molesta… no sabe más que llorar y andar de rara –rezongo en voz alta ignorando el extraño sabor amargo que le producía cada frase – es más …no la soporto - completo.

La susodicha lo escucho todo en primera fila y que con esfuerzo aguantaba cada lagrima de tristeza detrás de sus parpados – lo siento tanto- se escuchó quedito, retirándose en silencio tal como había llegado. Naruto solo miro de reojo, siendo consiente que ella lo había escuchado y por un instante, se sintió como basura pero la emoción del momento pareció hacerle olvidar el dolor de su mala acción y simplemente lo dejo estar.

o-o-o-o

 **Uno tres años más tarde**

-¡Hinata-chan!- gritaron desde la puerta un joven de cabellos castaño y extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas –¡ Ya voy kiba-kun!- se escuchó un grito desde el fondo de la casa. Y pasos ligeros pero presurosos fueron acompañados de esas palabras, resonaron en su casa – ¿de nuevo tarde nee-san?- comento divertida al mirar a su hermana de 17 años de largo cabello azulado correr con un pedazo de pan en su boca, su uniforme mal puesto y su mochila abierta, Hinata solo de dedico una mirada presurosa e ignoro su burla mientras corría al encuentro con su amigo.-llegaremos tarde de nuevo – rezongo Kiba

-lo siento, me he dormido tarde y me ha sido imposible levantar me – respondió a prisa mientras el rubor inundaba cada uno de los poros de su blanquecina piel, Kiba solo tomo su manos y con cariño acaricio las curitas que parecían abundar alrededor de sus delgados dedos– ¿Y bien? ¿ Que has estado haciendo esta vez?-

Ella miro por un momento las grandes manos de su amigo y por un leve momento un temblor azoto su corazón en un recuerdo de un rubio –el cumpleaños de Hanabi será pronto – respondió alejando disimuladamente sus manos de su amigo, esta solo suspiro e ignoro la respuesta de la ojinegra – sabes sería más fácil si solo compraras una ..- comento mientras rascaba el dorso de nuca con resignación.

-no tendría el mismo amor que si la sorprendo con una hecha a mano – contesto tranquila mientras con discreción arreglaba su uniforme mal puesto con una mano mientras la otra peinaba su largo cabello.

El tiempo había pasado, su corazón había decidido sanar y sin decir una sola palabra más, esta tarde de verano tomo lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad y decidió dejar lo solo, él la creía una inútil y ella se sentía como una después de escuchar sus palabras. ¿Por qué dejo que creciera tanto su cariño para luego romper su corazón en mil pedazos? Siempre solía preguntarse mientras perdía su vista en cielo de ese triste verano que paso solo escondía es su hogar con temor de ser vista por esos ojos azules. Hasta qué, como si de una extraña revelación se tratara, su corazón pudo comprender que era momento de avanzar y ser una mejor persona.

 **Flashback**

El aire fresco golpeo su cabeza esa mañana cuando su madre en un acto de enojo la saco fuera de la casa con el argumento de que estaba harta de tenerla encerrada en su habitación.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, enojada la envió a la fiesta de cumpleaños de unos conocidos la familia Inozuka "si piensas que te dejare aquí en la casa como una vaga todo el verano está muy equivocada jovencita" gruño su madre mientras Hinata solo le miro con los ojos llorando rogando por no salir del triste confort de su cómoda soledad.

Como desearía contarle a su madre lo sucedió a comienzos de ese verano pero bien sabia cuanto valoraba su madre la amistan con los Uzumaky y no deseaba arruinar su amistad. No por su causa, no por ser "una paria" que había acosado a su hijo pensó dolida

Hinata solo suspiro con tristeza mientras miraba la puerta de aquella casa donde sabia seguro estaría todos sus compañero de la escuela y sin duda … Naruto ¿Podría ser peor su suerte? Pensó temerosa mientras su cuerpo tembloroso se adentraba al lugar.

Conocía a todos pero nadie ahí parecía interesado en acercase a ella y entendiendo el mensaje así que solo se quedó parada en un esquina mientras miraba a todos divertirse en un ambiente amistoso en el que ella sintió no encajar.

-miren ahí está la rara- se murmuro por toda la sala hasta llegar a oído de un rubio que se encontraba recargado en la pared hablando animadamente con un grupo de jóvenes- mira tu novia a llegado – comento Kiba dando un codazo amistoso a rubio, el cual solo fulmino con la mirada al castaño y al tiempo que con inconciencia un sentimiento extraño de ansiedad apresaba su corazón y lo llenaba de ansias por acercarse a la peliazul.-como si me importara – gruño pero su vista no se apartó de ella ningún momento

-¡Hey chicos! ¿qué tal si hacemos un torneo?- sugirieron las chicas del grupo logrando apartar entonces la mirada de ojiazul de Hinata -¿Qué clase de torneo?- pregunto Kiba alegre

-¿Qué tal una carrera en bicicleta?- sugirieron de nuevo las chicas mientras señalaban unas cuantas bicicletas que estaban estacionadas en el inmenso patio de la familia Inozuka. –el primero que llegue puede pedir lo que sea…de quien sea- sugirió Ino mientras posaba sus manos con coquetería sobre su pecho provocando que el aliento de todo muchacho en la reunión se detuviera.

Naruto contuvo el aliento al igual que el resto del muchacho y una sonrisa perversa apareció en su mente "un beso de Sakura-chan" pensó- ¡hagámoslo!- grito emocionado junto con todo muchacho de ese recinto.

Hinata siguió mirando todo desde las sombras con cierta tristeza a sabiendas que Naruto concursaría para obtener algo de Sakura, la chica más bonita del curso pero sus pesares fueron interrumpido cuando escucho a una chicas que pasaban cerca de ella sin notar su presencia –¿tu crees que sea buena idea burlarse de Naruto?- comento la mucha distraída – no seas tonta el tipo es patético y fanfarrón, se cree lo máximo solo por ser un buen jugador, por eso cuando él tome su bicicleta y gane tal como acordamos con todos, lo engañaremos con que recibirá un premio y ahí le tiraremos esa cubeta de lodo- termino de decir la primera muchacha.

La ojiazul no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos y por un momento quiso correr en auxilio de Naruto pero cuando sus piernas quisieron moverse los sentimientos de todo lo que había sucedido con el parecieron invadirla…Y por primera vez se preguntó, si Naruto no merecía ese castigo Aun si le decía ¿el le creería?¿la escucharía acaso?, como ayudarlo si el pensaba que ella solo era una molestia, una patética niña que siempre lloraba y se escondía en su espalda como si su espalda fuera su único lugar seguro, sintiéndose entonces invadida por una extraña relevación sobre cuál había sido su error durante tantos años.

 **¿Cómo no se cansaría el de ella?** , siempre llorando, siempre pidiendo ayuda, siempre esperando al gran Naruto que solucionara su vida, una vida de solo pedir y pedir seguridad de él ¿Y ella que había dado a cambio en esta amistad?,¿ una amistad solo basada en una relación de protector y protegida ? pensó sintiendo nausea de su misma.

 **debilidad** …. el lo había dicho, jamás quiso estar a su lado, ella solo fue una obligación y ella se aprovechó de eso para sentirse segura en sus inseguridades, como prueba de eso estaba que sin él, ella estaba sola y aislada ¿Por qué se hizo ella misma eso?. Se sintió enojada al darse cuanta de una dependencia que la hacía sentirse inútil.

¿Por qué ayudar lo, entonces?..¿Porque necesitaba de vuelta a su escudo de la realidad?,¿Por qué se decía que le gustaba? ¿Acaso le gustaba él como persona o solo esa seguridad que él le daba?¿valía entonces la pena? Se cuestionó sintiendo se abrumada por tantas preguntas.

Pero entonces la imagen de su sonrisa cual rayo de sol apareció para aclarar su mente, junto con todo esos recuerdos que ella se negaba a creer fueran una farsa, si bien ambos se habían mantenido juntos por diferentes razones, el por obligación y ella por dependencia, todos esas risas nunca fueron por ninguna de esas egoístas razones, sintió desde el fondo de su corazón, que eran genuinas como sus sentimientos por él. La amistad estaba ahí, solo que eran muy egocéntricos para ver más allá de sus egoístas propósitos,¡ Naruto era su amigo! Y poco importaba si la amistad no nació de la mejor manera.

Empuño sus manos con un coraje que ella no supo podía existir en su cuerpo "esas no pueden ser mentiras" afirmo desde el fondo de su corazón "puede que nos seamos buenos amigos pero yo no puedo dudar ¡debo ayudarlo!"

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y sin que nadie lo esperara tomo una de la bicicletas- ¡Yo quiero participar!- grito dejando anonadados a todos los muchachos que ya estaban de pie preparándose para jugar – ¡Hinata que rayos haces!- grito Naruto acercándose molestó, ella solo le miro decidida, intimidando por primera vez al blondo – ¡yo quiero participar!- dijo con firmeza y sin miedo, si el concurso estaba arreglado para que Naruto ganara, entonces ella lo haría y evitaría que lo humillaran, después de todo estaba segura que su obstinado amigo jamás aceptaría la verdad dicha de sus palabras.

-¡pero que demonios! ..¡Hinata, tú no sabes manejar bicicleta!-grito de manera severa el rubio "si se lastima, de seguro mi madre me mata" pensó nervioso ¿Por qué Hinata estaba enfrentándolo? Se preguntó nervioso de la recién descubierta actitud de la morena.

Cuando ella ese verano de repente había decidido desaparecer por su cruel actitud en aquella tarde a comienzos del verano, por un momento se sintió aliviado de su reciente libertad pero tal fue su sorpresa que a pocas semanas de su distanciamiento, se había sorprendió al notar que seguía queriendo despertar con esa dulce sonrisa y esa hipnótica mirada perla. Y su ausencia cada vez, lo ponía de peor humor, al grado que su madre ya le había hecho una severa advertencia por su mal carácter, ya bastante descontrolado.

-Yo puedo – afirmo airosa, la muchacha sin atisbo de miedo e ignorando el dolor en el estómago que le causaba la mirada de Naruto y haciendo goce de su reciente coraje descubierto, se alejó sin mirar al rubio que se había quedado de piedra antes su negativa a hacerle caso.

-Me parece genial que lo intentes- escucho Hinata cuando abrió sus ojos para mirar aun extraños chico con marca en las mejillas parecidas a dos enormes colmillos que le sonreía de manera amigable, como hace mucho no había visto- Gra..Gracias – respondió con timidez, olvidado se dé su valor- vamos no sea tímida, hace un momento dejaste al gran Naruto con la palabra en la boca, no me digas que ahora actuaras con timidez- comento con franqueza mientras en una muestra de amistad le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda- Me llamo Kiba, por cierto-

Ella estaba por contestar, que ya lo sabía pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gran perro de pelaje blanco que salto encima del joven para lamer su cara con cariño - ¡Akamaru!-

-Lo siento, Akamaru se emocionó y dime ¿tu eres la novia de Naruto?- pregunto sin reparos y el comentario pareció tensar a la pelinegra quien adquirió un tono rojizo por todo el rostro.- Solo somos amigos….- contesto sintiendo un poco de peso en la última palabra – solo es eso…- afirmo quedita, sintiendo como pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos que de manera sorpresiva fueron opacado por las lamida de akamaru tratando de animarla.

\- ¡anímate!- reafirmo Kiba con una amable sonrisa – ¡Tenemos una competencia que ganar !- restando importancia al asunto, Hinata solo sonrió aliviada de que aquel extraño joven, no la presionara y con una discreta sonrisa se encamino junto con el con la bicicleta

Naruto solo miro la escena con rabia y sin comprender el por qué, pero se prometió así mismo nunca volver a ayudarla- has lo que quieras…- comento bajito mientras se marchaba con su bicicleta a buscar un lugar para arrancar la carrera.

La montaña esa tarde se veía empinada y el viento desde la cima no hacía más que revolver los cortos cabellos de Hinata quien miraba con cierto pánico, mientras cientos de escenarios mortales cruzaban por su cabeza y solo pudo engullir nerviosa su saliva.-¿Ya entiendes, lo estúpida que es tu idea?- repitió Naruto a sus espaldas – si intentas esto, no me are responsable de lo que te pase- afirmo el rubio con frialdad

Ella solo le miro con tristeza pero no quiso retroceder- no tienes que cuidar de mi – corto al rubio y le miro con auténtica decepción que causo un dolor en el rubio, difícil de tolerar por lo que desvió su mirada y sin decir palabra se apartó.

-¡Están todos listos!- grito Ino desde lo mas alto de la colina con un bufanda en sus manos en señal de bandera y todos pronto enfilaron sus bicicletas para la gran carrera al igual que una Hinata que con dificultad logro poner en equilibro la suya - ¡Hey!- susurro Kiba desde alado - ¡buena suerte!-

-Listos, ¡fuera!- grito la rubia soltado su pañuelo y la adrenalina de la bajada por aquella empinada colina, empezó a embargar todos los participantes que soltaban gritos de jubilo, Hinata solo grito con algo de emoción e histeria al ver como la bicicleta se movía sola hasta el fondo de aquella calle "voy a morir aquí" pensó asustada cuando a su lado pareció rebasarle Kiba – Mas rápido Hinata, ¡ ¿ No quiere ganas?!- grito con una sonrisa que brindo confianza a la ojia azul.

Y poco a poco su cara de terror por el recorrido fue convirtiéndose en una sonrisa que fue dejando que ella solo se deshiciera de sus miedos y disfrutara de una aventura como pocas veces se permitía a ella misma vivir .Pedaleaba con fuerza, miraba hacia adelante, más rápido, más feliz, más emocionante, Hinata, la tímida, la asustadiza pero todo eso había quedado de lado y hoy solo se sentía, intrépida, viva como pocas veces.

-¡Hinata el basurero! – grito a lo lejos Kiba que había dejado atrás sin siquiera darse cuenta. De pronto lo vio, un enorme basureo al que sabía iba directo a estrellarse y supo que los menos importante sería terminar cubierta de basura, si por lo menos evitaba la parte de los huesos rotos pero cuando pensó que su choque sería inminente y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando el golpe, una firme mano pareció tomarla y tirara de ella con fuerza para detener la fuerza del impacto.

El estruendo de dos bicicletas se escuchó por toda la calle y todos los invitados, incluyendo a un Kiba muy consternado corrieron a auxiliar a la morena que estaba abrazada protectoramente por un rubio que al ver la en peligro, no dudo ni un segundo en correr en su auxilio, ¡al diablo si estaban peleado!, ¡al diablo si ella no quería su ayuda!, ¡Al diablo todo!, simplemente no dejaría que ella se lastimara mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Y como si sus piernas fuera dignas de un atleta olímpico, pedaleo tan fuerte como su cuerpo se los permitió para socorrerla antes del impacto y poco le importo las leyes de física cuando jalo a Hinata con fuerza esperando lograr frenarla o la piernas que se había enredado entre los pedales cuando al saber que el impacto sería inminente salto para abrazarla, provocándole uno de los dolores más profundos de todas su juventud que sabía, no lo dejaría caminar varios días. Ahí estaba el haciendo todo lo posible seguido por impulsos tan profundos de él que no lograba comprender "Protégela" gritaba su subconsciente.

Hinata abrió los ojos sintiendo se envuelta en unos brazos que conocía muy bien y preocupada alzo su rostro para mirar a un Naruto que cerraba los ojos de manera dolorida mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre escurría por su frente – lo siento – soltó el rubio – lo siento he sido un idiota -Repitió con más convicción- nunca he creído que seas una carga- dijo mientras sus brazos la cercaron a ella con más fuerza.

Ella solo le miro y sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas mientras sus manos temblorosas acariciaban sus mejillas con esas pequeñas marcas que parecían bigotes – yo igual lo siento- Naruto pareció perderse en su mirada, en sus ya no tan molestos ojos perlas – He sido una mala amiga, me he colgado de tu amabilidad – repitió hipando - como no te cansarías de mi actitud – El solo le miro triste por ser tan patán como para haber le hecho creer eso – yo…- pero su respuesta fue opacada, por la llegada de todos los muchachos para auxiliarlos y las palabras que debió decir, se perdieron con aquella acción.

 **Fin del flas back**

-¡Corre Hinata!- grito Kiba, mientras ambos se movían, en dirección en la escuela. Aquella tarde gracias a su temeraria acción los engranes de su vida habían empezado girar a una dirección diferente. Naruto aún era su primer amor, pero ya no lo dejaría ser el centro de su vida.

Siempre lo veía por los pasillos de la preparatoria pero era como si la distancia se hubiese marcado para dar tiempo a ambos jóvenes para reordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, pero para Hinata solo se habían convertido en la prueba de su error al permanecer a su lado y del "daño" que según ella, le había hecho.

-¡Hey!- saludo a Kiba y a Hinata un muchacho con una larga gabardina que cubría su boca y unos lentes negros – ¡Shino! – respondió Kiba con familiaridad mientras Hinata de devolvía su saludo en un tranquilo gesto – buenos días Shino- comento con cordialidad.

Si algo podía agradecer es que los años le habían regalado a mas personas en su vida como Shino y Kiba que abrieron sus brazos para ella cuando sentía que Naruto cerraba los suyos y si bien Naruto siempre seria especial para ella sus nuevos amigos le habían regalado esa confianza que nunca pensó tener y así hoy estaba ya en ese último año de preparatoria a un paso de nuevo futuro segura de lo que quería.

El pasillo se veía lleno de tantas personas y todas parecían pasar con prisa por llegar a su destino y no era para menos dado que eran los últimos meses de clases antes de terminar aquellas torturas mañaneras. Hinata solo entre a su salón tranquila cuando una mano se poso sobre su mesa – mi madre te espera ansiosa, hoy en la noche- la morena solo alzo su vista para mirar a un Naruto cuyos años la habían hecho más guapo e irresistible de lo que recordaba y no pudo evitar voltear la mirada nerviosa por su presencia – claro….ahí…estaré con mi padres- comento nerviosa.

Naruto solo le miro como muchas veces hizo en su niñez "rara" pensó, pero no puedo evitar tragar nerviosamente cuando pudo notar por el rabillo de sus ojos el nacimiento de los senos de Hinata que mucha veces sobre salían de su blusa aunque ella luchara por mantenerlos ocultos y un ligero sonrojo se apodero de su pecho.

Hablar de Hinata para Naruto se había vuelto un Tabú porque siempre que a su mente acudía su recuerdo de aquella tarde, con ella alejándose, prometiendo no volver a molestar mientras el solo miraba callado .Si alguna vez, comedio un pecado, probablemente sería el de no valorarla y aun que no negaría había seguido con su vida, sin presionar nunca más su relación, mentiría si no admitiera que cada día que él, la veía pasar por los pasillo, su mirada se posaba discretamente en su andar, la extrañaba pero no sabía cómo admitir que ese sentimiento.

Y ahí estaba él .Mirándose al espejo como por milésima ocasión en busca del atuendo perfecto para aquella dichosa cena donde su madre en aras de poner una bandera de paz entre ella y su hijo, había organizado una reunión con comida digna de un rey, porque todo conocían aquella pelirroja de gran carácter y corazón que podía pecar de metiche como muchas madres cuando se trataba de su único hijo, el cual muy a su pesar había sacado su estupidez natural para entenderse así mismo y a su entorno y no la perspicacia de su padre, que nunca parecía trastabillar en lo que quería, ni a quien quería.

Pasarían muchos talvez muchos años para que su madre admitiera su culpa por metiche, pero antes el tenía que enfrentar esa noche de otoño, esa noche donde se sentaría en la misma mesa, con aquella chica que ya no consideraba molestia y que tras su distanciamiento, no podía dejar de extrañar.

La mañana después de aquella fiesta recordó levantarse y mirar por su ventana perdido en dirección de la casa de Hinata "He sido una mala amiga, que se ha aprovechado de tu amabilidad…. como no te cansarías de mi actitud" resonó en su cabeza y se sintió el peor ser humano del mundo por no haber le hecho retractar, pero no, él había de decido permanecer en silencio de su afirmación y refugiarse en su cama con una pierna enyesada y la frente vendada en la soledad de su cuarto

Y fue ahí cuando su ausencia se hizo tan notable que como si de un hechizo se tratara, se daba cuenta de lo grande y solitaria que podía ser una habitación sin su compañía.

¿Por qué había decidido quedarse callado? Fue la pregunta que rondo por su mente mientras ajustaba sus pantalones y volvía a comprobar su reflejo, su espalda era más ancha, su cara lucia tan jovial que si no fuera porque su ojos aun eran grandes y expresivos fácil podría ir a la licorería pedir una cerveza y salir airoso sin que nadie pidiera su identificación y claro que lo había intentado, pero lo ahora importante no era si podía comprar o no alcohol a sus 17 años si no de aquella cena que traerá de vuelta a su vida a la persona que nunca espero extrañar.

-¡Naruto, baja los Hyugas ya están por llegar!- grito su madre desde el primer piso, el solo se hecho una de las colonias que su abuelo le había regalado y dando un guiño a su reflejo, bajo corriendo por las escales con una no muy disimulada emoción de volver a pasar tiempo con quien siempre detesto pasarlo.

Hinata nunca pensó que cruzar la calle hacia casa de la familia Uzumaky sería el tramo, más lago y tortuoso que tendría que recorrer a sus 17 años de existencia. Pero ahí estaba tratando de que sus pasos no se sintieran tan pesados por el temor de tener cerca a ese rubio de ojos azules que había convertido si vida en un auténtico dolor de cabeza que lograba ponerla fuera de juego solo con su sencilla cercanía.

-Alguien está nerviosa por ver a su novio- comento burlona su hermanita mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa a su mortificada hermana que parecía caminar cada paso con más lentitud y la oji-perla solo le lanzo una mirada de advertencia sobre seguir burlándose de su situación-Niñas les pido se comporten- advirtió el Hyuga mayor con una mirada seria seguida por una mirada divertida de su esposa que sabía que su esposo solo era teatro.

La morena miro con cariño a toda su familia entrando en otro de sus graciosos momentos familiares que con los años apreciaba con más amor y luego pensó en ella en unos meses partiendo lejos hacia la universidad y en lo mucho que extrañaría escuchar los discursos de sus papá sobre buen comportamiento mientras que su madre le restaba importancia con un beso en su mejilla que convertían al tozudo hombre en un gelatina y se adentraría a una nueva vida lejos de casa que la llevaría lejos también de aquel joven rubio.

-¡bienvenidos!- se escuchó con el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose para ser recibido por Kushina quien les recibió gustosa de tenerlos de nuevo en su hogar como solía suceder a menudo durante gran parte de la niñez de la Hyuga. Podía recordar a la perfección cada rincón de esa casa, cada pequeño escondrijo donde ella y Naruto jugaron muchas veces escondidas como aquella mesita cercana a las escaleras donde se había escondido la primera tarde que su madre la había dejado allá porque le habían detectado aquella grave enfermedad.

Se veía así misma en aquella esquina llorando inconsolable por ir con su madre al hospital, hasta que una maternal Kushina la había abrasado y le había dicho que no llorara porque su mama necesitaba fuera la niña grande de la casa y entonces esa casa se volvió su segundo hogar donde su amable vecina cuidaba de ella, mientras su madre se recuperaba en aquel hospital.

Y ahora una vez más estaba ahí, sentada en aquella sala disfrutando de una amena platica con la mujer con el corazón más grande después de su madre, solo que esta vez no podía lograr sentir de todo a gusto con cierta juvenil mirada azulada que me miraba con especial atención desde que había entrado por la puerta de la casa.

-Y pueden creer lo que sucedió después- completo Kushina conteniendo la risa de lo obvio que era su hijo y en una mirada cómplice con los demás adultos se animó a darle un empujón- ¡hoo cariño a pasado tanto desde que veía a la pequeña Hinata, no es cierto Naruto!- exclamo de manera dramática la mujer

Naruto que apenas logro salir de su ensimismamiento reacciono vagamente con un asentimiento de cabeza – ¿por qué subes con ella al cuarto, seguro tendrán mucho que hablar?- termino de decir la pelirroja causando que Hinata se atragantara con el jugo que bebía justo en ese momento.- estas bien Nee-san- pregunto Hanabi mientras daba pequeños golpecitos a la morena para que se recuperase.

-no creo que sea bueno que los dos estén solos- gruño el Hyuga mayor quien aún no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer con aquel Uzumaky, su esposa solo sonrió divertida de su celos de padre y Kushina solo lo fulmino con la mirada mientras Minato miraba toda la escena divertido – ¿Y qué dices Hinata-chan?-soltó el rubio

Cuando los adultos parecieron distraerse en su debate sobre ellos, Naruto solo se paró nervioso y con cautela extendió su mano a la muchacha que lo miraba nerviosa- por los viejos tiempos ¿te parece?- dijo temeroso de recibir un rechazo. Hinata le miro y quiso negarse pero un ligero codazo de su hermana quien había visto toda la escena divertida le animo a levantarse y lo hizo, no sin antes virar hacia su hermana que le gritaba un silencioso ¡suerte! Con los labios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El camino fue silencioso y Naruto podía escuchar en aquel silencio más que el latido de su nervioso corazón que no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que no había expresado en el pasado, disfruto de la calidad de sus manos sobre las suyas y abrió la puerta de su habitación, revelando a un cuarto que distaba mucho del Naruto de su infancia.

-Las cosas han cambiado un poco- sugirió una nerviosa Hinata por que Naruto aún no soltaba su mano, no sabiendo, sí deseaba soltarse o continuar recibiendo esa muestra de cariño que tenía un tiempo sin recibir- no tanto- contesto nervioso el rubio soltando la mano de la morena muy azorado.

\- Recuerdo la primera vez que entraste a la que sería mi habitación- comento con nostalgia –ese día cuando recién llegábamos al vecindario-si- contesto nostálgica – corrimos por toda la caza buscando ese cuarto que te gustara – ante los ojos de ambos las sombras de sus "yos pasados" pasaron corriendo, con una sonriente Naruto tirando de una muy feliz Hinata- desearía regresar a esa épocas- suspiro Naruto –todo era más sencillo- se quejó en voz alta –ahora solo siento que te alejas cada vez de mí- se animó a soltar

Hinata le dedico una mirada perpleja sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar al comentario- antes te veía cada día, ahora apenas logro verte por los pasillos – prosiguió Naruto aprovechando el aturdimiento de ja oji-perla – Hinata yo..-

La morena pareció percatarse al instante en ese tono en su voz y como sí de un animal asustado se tratase se alejó lo más posible de el –¡no!, ¡no, quise asustarte!- dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros tratando de mantenerla cerca de el – sé que muchas cosas pasaron entre nosotros - rememoro el – pero quiero volver a empezar - comento con la voz con más tranquilidad.

-¿Volver a empezar?- repitió mientras se perdía en su mirada – ¿amigos nuevamente?- repitió más para ella que para él, pero Naruto no puedo evitar sentirse ligeramente herido por ya no tener la etiqueta de amigo en su vida – ¡sí!, sé que he sido un idiota, sé que crees que para mí solo eras una carga – resoplo con frustración, peinando sus revueltos cabellos – pero lo cierto es que yo….-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese momento decisivo donde su boca debía hablar con las palabras adecuadas – tu nunca fuiste una carga … para mi…incluso en mi inmadurez- reflexiono –eras mi primera amiga, y no quiero dejar ir esos sentimientos – concluyo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella buscando una respuesta y encontrar una sonrisa en su rostro que conocía de memoria a la par que una extendida mano que marcaba el fina de conflicto que los había mantenido lejos durante tres años – estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta "amigo"- concluyo con una sonrisa la morena.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Unos meses después**

-¡buenos días Hinata-chan! – saludo un rubio con una enorme sonrisa desde fuera de la casa, mientras Hinata corría a ponerse sus zapatos y pasaba alado de Hanabi que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina terminado una tostada- no es bueno hacer esperar a tu novio- comento burlona y Hinata solo se sonrojo en respuesta y corrió hacia el joven que le esperaba con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

-buenos días Naruto- saludos con una sonrisa – ¿Y kiba?- pregunto curioso de no ver a su amigo como siempre en la entrada, Naruto solo hizo un puchero con su rostro – ¿prefieres a ese cara de perro que a mí? – replico ofendido a lo que Hinata solo respondió con una divertida risa que solo contagio a muchos quien rio junto con ella, sintiéndose aliviado de tener esa relación con Hinata de nuevo en su vida.- Dijo algo de no ser mal tercio – refunfuño bajito sintiéndose extraño del sentimiento distinto que le embarga en esa insinuación a diferencia del pasado.

Hinata por su parte, solo decidió entregar una nueva oportunidad, sin pensar demasiado en ello o en las burlas de su amigo Kiba que solo gustaba de reírse un poco a sus costillas pues conocía sus sentimiento por el rubio –¿nos vamos? – menciono la morena, restándole importancia al asunto acción que causo un ligero malestar en el estómago de Naruto.

o-o-o-o

-Te digo que es, ¡muy bonita!- afirmó Naruto mientras soltaba un suspiro en la mesa donde todos los del equipo parecían ignorar las escenas de chico enamorado de Naruto – vamos amigo Sakura es bonita pero no tanto como Hinata- comento Kiba en favor de su pobre amiga que sabía moría por Naruto. Este solo le miro con una ceja levantada - ¿Hinata?- repitió el rubio sintiéndose extraño – Hinata es mi amiga de la infancia no puedo decirte si es bonita- comento tratando de pasar del tema que lo ponía ligeramente incómodo.

-el que sea tu amiga de la infancia no la hace menos mujer, Naruto- cometo Shikamaru que pareció despertar por un momento de su siesta para responder al estupidez de su amigo. El rubio solo miro a todos en la mesa que le miraban expectantes de su repuesta- ¡vamos chicos¡ ustedes saben que llevo toda mi adolescencia enamorado de Sakura-chan, me sería muy difícil poder ver Hinata de otra manera en estas circunstancias sobre todo porque estoy muy feliz de tener de nuevo su amistad, datebayo- concluyo con una risa nerviosa que no terminaba de dar le credibilidad a sus palabras.

Kiba solo movió su cabeza en desaprobación junto con todos los compañeros en la mesa - no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver- susurro siendo secundado por todos en la mesa. Porque era algo que todos en la escuela sabían menos el estúpido oji-azul que Hinata amaba a Naruto y que Naruto de alguna manera inconsciente también lo hacía, no por nada llevaban tantos años riendo de lo curioso de la situación y si bien en el pasado talvez se habían sobrepasado de los límites cuando eran adolescentes, ¡que la verdad fuera dicha Naruto amaba a Hinata!

El castaño miro disimuladamente a la mesa donde su amiga comía tranquila disfrutando de la compañía de las demás muchas que alguna vez la juzgaron de rara pero que el tiempo les había hecho recapacitar y una a una pedir disculpas para empezar de nuevo. El sabía todo aquello había sido fruto del esfuerzo que hizo ella misma por demostrar que era más de lo que se veía a simple vista y Kiba valoraba su esfuerzo. Así que solo deseo en silencio que un día ese sueño que sabía Hinata guardaba en su corazón con respecto a Naruto fuera realidad.

-La miras mucho – comento Shino con discreción a su amigo pero Kiba solo negó con la cabeza – Nunca tomaría lo que no es mío- respondió tranquilo –solo espero que el dueño se dé cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde- finalizo mientras seguía comiendo ante la mirada expectante de Shino que solo apoyaba a su amigo en silencio.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Y bien?, cuando piensas soltar le la verdad- ataco Tenten a Hinata quien de nueva cuenta se atragantando con su comida quejándose internamente de lo inoportunas que son la personas para sorprenderla siempre que llevaba alimentos a su boca.

Temari pareció compadecerse de su amiga y le proporciono algunos golpecitos en la espalda – respira Hinata – comento suavemente – yo creo que el baile de graduación de la próxima semana sería perfecto- dijo Ino uniéndose a la conversación animada.

-Yo no estoy segura de querer decirlo- pudo responder la hyuga una vez se hubo recuperado del atragantamiento. Las chicas solo le soltaron una mirada en desacuerdo, conociendo lo hermética que podía ser Hinata cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

-Hinata cariño- comento Ino poniendo su mano sobre la de Hinata en señal de apoyo –Has estado enamora de el durante años, no crees que decirlo sería una forma de soltar esos sentimientos de una vez por todas- Hinata miro a todas en la mesa que esperaban pacientemente su respuesta – Pero el está enamorada de Sakura y hasta hace poco recupere su amistad - respondió quedito como en sus épocas de secundaria.

La aludida carraspeo nerviosa de ser la razón del temor de la Hyuga para expresar sus sentimientos – tu sabes que eso no es correspondido y ni siquiera creo sea un sentimiento real de su parte- zanjo mirando de reojo a la mesa de los chicos a cierto pelinegro de cara de pocos amigos-tu sabes quién me gusta- concluyo

Hinata sonrió a todas sin afirmar o negar si lo haría y discretamente miro a Naruto que pareció estar pasando por alguna incomoda por la forma como desviaba sus ojos.- quiero que este baile sea especial- concluyo con una ligera sonrisa melancólica.

o-o-o-o-o

Las luces del gimnasio se bañaron de diferentes colores esa tarde anunciado un evento importante que marcaría el fin de una ciclo de la vida, eran ya solo puros formalismos y todos los presentes lo sabían un bailes que solo quería dejar a todos los alumnos con una sonrisa de un dulce recuerdo de la épocas en las que no existían mayores preocupaciones. Naruto observo el lugar con toda la gente que se aglomeraba y discreto busco una mirada aperlada.

El verano daría comienzo después de ese día pero no habría un ciclo escolar más después de eso, por lo menos no ahí para ellos e internamente el miedo al cambio estaba empezando a consumirlo, sin que el quisiera admitirlo.-piensas en algo- la voz de Kiba, lo sobresalto – ahora no cara de perro- gruño el rubio por el malestar del susto

-¿buscas a alguien?- pregunto con malicia Kiba, sabiendo bien la respuesta – porque si es así- Naruto le miro expectante sin saber bien que contestar – ella está entrando justo ahí- afirmo Kiba señalando hacia la puerta donde Hinata entraba vestida con elegante conjunto perla que ase ajustaba con premura a cada una de las curvas que la adolescencia le había regalado con generosidad que parecía quitar el aliento a todos los hombre de la fiesta y por supuesto a Naruto también.

Decir que sus ojos nunca habían visto a Hinata como lo hacia esa noche, talvez sería una mentira deliberada para enfrentar lo que ya lleva en su corazón pero cuando la vio cruzar la puerta esa noche fue el último incentivo para que su mejillas se tornaran rojas y la garganta seca, sin saber por qué sentirse estúpido y temeroso de acercarse a la mujer que caminaba por la pista.¿ esa era Hinata? se preguntando en un intento de mantener en su mente la visión de aquella niña chaparrita de cabello corto que solía llorar con frecuencia.

Kiba que veía al petrificado rubio desde lejos solo rezongo frustrado de la falta de respuesta del rubio y con algo de fastidio se acercó– mira hombre, como lo veo tienes dos opciones en este momento- le dijo mirándolo con seriedad, captando la atención del hombre – puedes quedarte parado como el idiota reprimido enamorado que eres o puedes llevar tu trasero frete a ella pedirle un baile y pasar la mejor maldita noche de tu vida- concluyo frustrado

Naruto le lanzo una mirada de entre fastidio entre aceptación y sin tomarse más tiempo se movió en dirección hacia la morena quien miraba hacia todos lados ligeramente incomoda de ser el centro de atención.

Hinata suspiro cansada de ser el centro de atención de todas esas miradas y con vergüenza bajo su mirada al piso buscando en sus tacones, esa idea interesante que le ayudara a pasar el mal trago de ese exceso de atención – porque le hice caso a Ino- rezongo bajito considerando sus opciones.- Yo le estoy bastante agradecido que le hicieras caso- respondió una voz que fue acompañada por unos lustrosos mocasines negros que se posaron en la vista de la Oji-Perla.

Y sus ojos se posaron en el guapo joven que le sonreía con amabilidad. Su cabellos de oro despeinados en un intento burdo de mantenerse ordenados hacia atrás, su esmoquin a la medida que Hinata estaba seguro era prestado de su padre porque Naruto jamás tendría algo así entre su guardarropa acompañado de su jovial sonrisa parecieron estremecer cada fibra del corazón de Hinata por lo perfecto de la visión y hacer la sentirse chiquita ante un hombre de complexión tan perfecta – yo solo me siento extraña en estas ropas – logro saltar intentando que el temblor en sus labio no delatara sus nervios.

El solo tomo su mano, como muchas veces lo hizo y sonrió – si bailamos talvez te distraigas de ello – aseguro con una pasividad que pocos conocían de aquel rubio inmaduro e imperativo, ella solo le dedico una momento a sus nervios mientras sus pasos sonaban débiles en su camino a la pista de baile y en momento de perdida de miedo dejo ir sus preocupaciones y dejo que Naruto la guiase a su antojo.- me encantaría-

En el preciso momento en que su mano toco la cadera de Hinata tal fuera que la magia de confianza de aquel muchacho se disipo y de nuevo aquel tipo abordado y nervioso tomo su lugar, dejando al pobre joven un lio de nervios por tener la cercanía de la que por primera vez sintió era más que una "amiga" – creo que he olvidado como bailar – comentó nervioso y torpe intento zafarse de la muchacha pero esta con un gesto tranquila detuvo el alejamiento de las manos de su cadera – entonces yo te guiare- contesto con una sonrisa que desarmo al instante los intentos de huida de él.

o-o-o-o-o-o

La pieza de la canción pareció acoplarse a sus movimientos que eran lentos y Hinata le miro a los ojos mientras que con delicadeza entrelazo los dedos con los suyos – solo sigue mis pasos – le dijo dejando su timidez y dejándose disfrutar de esos últimos contactos antes del final por su parte Naruto no dijo nada y se dejó llevar por los latidos de su corazón que le pedían hacer algo que aún no lograba comprender.

Shino camino tranquilo hacia Kiba quien aún veía desde lejos a la pareja bailar en su propia burbuja – Estas seguro – comento mientras por el reflejo de sus gafas se proyectaba la sonrisa la pareja bailando

-Ella siempre me gusto desde la primaria pero siempre Naruto parecía acapararla – comento empezando un discurso de su pasado que sabía no necesitaba contar –Naruto era tan idiota que pese tener la cerca jamás la valoro y yo creí poder aprovechar esa oportunidad hace años cuando metió la pata-suspiro- pero creo que son los años de mirarla los que me han hecho desistir…- Shino no pareció comprender del todo los argumentos de su amigo pero paciente como era decidió seguir escuchando –ella no le sonríe a nadie como le sonríe a él- sus ojos mostraron un pequeño reflejo de dolor pero fue tan fugaz que solo el mismo lo supo pero la mano en su hombro de parte de Shino en señal de apoyo pareció animarlo – ¡en fin!- sonrió minimizando el asunto - ¡yo invito la cena ¡ - concluyo feliz atrapando a su amigo con los brazos -¡vamos que Akamaru nos espera!

o-o-o-o

-recuerdas aquella vez cuando tuvimos que huir por que rompiste la ventana de la vecina- comento Naruto mientras dejaba que sus nervios se disipara y se permitiera disfrutar del baile, Hinata asintió con una risita traviesa – solías arrastrarme por todos lados porque corría muy lento – dijo divertida por la anécdota

-sí, siempre fue muy desconsiderado y muchas veces terminaste con las rodillas rapadas por mis acciones- reflexiono culpable por todas la veces que de niño la arrastro de mala gana para donde él iba – fui un mal amigo… - concluyo triste pero la mano de una Hinata en su mejilla lo saco al instante de su reflexiones – fuiste el mejor amigo que una niña rara podía pedir – le contesto regalándole una sonrisa que transmitía gratitud – Sé que nuestra relación no fue la mejor, pero me regalaste los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia-lo miro a los ojos dejando se perder en ese instante

Hinata no tuvo miedo de dejar al descubierto esos sentimientos que llevaba cargando consigo todos estos años y se permitió mantener sus manos un momento más en el rostro de rubio tratando de dejar caer cualquier atisbo de duda en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- Naruto- soltó causando un golpe eléctrico por todo el cuerpo del joven – yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

El rubio solo opto por callar y dejar que ella hablara- durante todo este tiempo yo….- sintió como palabras amenazaban con quedarse atorarse en su garganta y con mucho palo respiro hondo para dejar que el aire en sus pulmones le dieran en impulso para salir – siempre … siempre tu - pero el sonido de la musca se cortó y su valor pareció menguar con el silencio de todos los ojos curiosos que los veían en medio de la pista atentos.- siempre estaré agradecida por todo – termino sus palabras con cierta amargura de no haber podido expresar lo que realmente quería y retiro sus manos del rostro de Naruto quien sintió el calor abandonar su cuerpo junto con sus manos.

-Gracias – repitió Naruto con una mirada que trataba de ocultar la decepción de querer escuchar algo más desde el interior de su corazón, ella solo le sonrió con desgano y decidió que era momento de emplear la huida – creo debería marchar me dijo mientras se alejaba de él con tristeza siendo retenida por una mano que le miraba con si supiera lo que pasaría mañana –¿Te veré mañana? – pregunto de manera suplicante el mucho a la joven.

Hinata le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para dejar llevar por un instante por sus emociones y le robo un abrazo junto con un beso que parecía "accidentalmente" rosar la comisura de sus labios- nos vemos mañana- susurro a sus oídos y se marchó a prisa fuera de la sala donde Kiba le esperaba con una mirada triste.

-Debiste decirle la verdad-le reclamo sin muchos ánimos – que te marchabas mañana a la universidad- ella solo negó con la cabeza – hay despedías que son muy difíciles de hacer- le respondió mientras las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos – no pude ser honesta- dijo hipando del llanto.

Kiba solo le miro con tristeza y la abraso dejando el también transmitir sus emociones en aquel abrazo- Ya pasara .. solo pasara- le mintió para consolarla y ella solo pudo dejar se envolver en la calidez de los brazos del muchacho mientras soñaba con el día en que este momento fuera solo una anécdota divertida de las miles de experiencias que se tiene cuando se crece.

o-o-o-o

Naruto observo la puesta por donde Hinata se había marchado e inconsciente toco con sus manos el lugar donde la mucha había dejado su beso y se sintió embriagado en muchas emociones que poco a poco tomaban sentido "Hinata" repitió en su mente

-Hinata- repitió con sus labios causándole un sabor tan placentero como el de comer su comida favorita y a su mente vinieron todas esa memorias de sus ojos perla, de su sonrisa sincera y las veces que sus manos se tocaron de todas la veces que su corazón pareció agitarse con su cercanía y no pudo culpar a sus extraños ojos que ahora le parecían hermosos, ni a sus hormonas porque sabía había más que eso en la ecuación y suspiro sintiéndose feliz mente derrotado por los sentientes que tantos años se negó aceptar .

Y emprendió su camino a casa con si mente perdida en cierta chaca de ojos perlas y cabello negro como la noche.- cariño que tal la fiesta- pregunto su madre al verlo entrar por la puesta con esa sonrisa – ¿algo bueno paso?- pregunto con malicia – deja me adivinar algo que tiene que ver con cierta vecina nuestra- completo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos que pareció alertar al rubio mayor de lo que venía de parte de su mujer – cariño deja lo estar. Trato de calmar los aires para dejar a su hijo respirar pero el chico pareció adelantarse le – si baile con ella – contesto con una sonrisa boba para marchar sin decir nada más.

Kushina solo pudro gritar de felicidad por ver cumplidas sus fantasías –¿Te has dado cuenta vera?- afirmo en un gritito emocionada hacia su esposo que estaba sentado en la sala, el cual solo negó con la cabeza por las acciones de su esposa que se había perdido hablando de sus fantasías y silenciosamente le deseo la mejor de la suerte a su hijo, que parecía por primera vez haber comprendido sus sentimientos aunque rogo no fuera demasiado tarde, pues sabia por platicas de su esposa que la muchacha se marcharía pronto lejos hacia una universidad del otro lado del país.

o-o-o-o

El serenos de la mañana pareció dejar pequeñas gotas por el pasto donde Hinata decidió pasar sus pies de descalzo por última vez antes de marchase al aeropuerto en dirección a la que sería su nuevo hogar y se dejó disfrutar del tacto de la tierra que la vio crecer tenía el día de hoy apenas 17 años entran a la universidad un poco menor que el resto e incluso antes que empezara el periodo escolar por el curso extra curricular había de obligarla 2 meses antes que la mayoría.

Pero ahí estaba viendo como su padre subía sus maletas al coche con la tristeza de cualquier padre que se debe despedir de su hija en lo que su madre terminaba de preparar bocadillos para que no pasara hambre en el viaje.-te extrañare – expreso su hermana menor rodeándoles en un abrazo – por favor no olvides visitarnos a menudo –

Hinata solo sonrió enternecida y devolvió en abrazo con el mismo cariño – cariño estamos listos – grito su madre desde el interior de la camioneta –suban – le dijo indicando que era momento de irse al aeropuerto, ella solo asintió y puso su zapatos de nuevo –solo un momento mamá - le dijo cruzando la calle presurosa hacia la casa donde paso tantos años felices alado de la familia Uzumaky y sin dejar que de nuevo los nervios la controlaran coloco dos cartas en su buzón y regreso corriendo al auto donde ya su familia le esperaba.

o-o-o-o-o

La luz del sol pareció ensañarse lo el rostro de Naruto esa mañana no permitiéndole dormir más de lo que él hubiera querido y con pereza se levantó hacia el baño para mirase todavía con aquel esmoquin que su padre le había prestado puesto y con cierta pereza decidió empezar su día, no sin antes mirar sus reflejo y tocar discreto de nuevo la zona donde anoche estuvieron los labios de Hinata.

Reflexiono sobre los extraños aleteos en su estómago cuando sus pensamientos se dirigían a su recuerdo y se vio tentado a negarlo todo y volver a guardar todo detrás de la puerta pero la mirada triste de su madre al bajar las escaleras de su casa lo obligo a desechar la idea, su madre le dirigió una mirada lastimera pero guardando silencio le extendió un sobre hacia Naruto que parecía mirar sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el sobre y el nombre de Hinata en el remitente lo alerto de que algo sucedía.

Recorrió son su dedos los bordes de la hoja y al instante pudo notar las marcas de lágrimas en la tinta corrida y temió leer el contenido pero se obligó a hacerlo.

 _Naruto:_

 _Si está leyendo esto, significa que yo ya estoy lejos para enfrentarte a la cara, para decirte lo que durante la fiesta de esta noche mi boca no pudo decir._

 _Talvez incluso estas simples frases nunca fueron suficientes para expresar de fiel manera todo lo que siento en mi corazón pero are el intento pues no deseo marchar me sin concluir lo que debía ser concluido._

 _Narruto Uzamaky , mi compañero y amigo en mis años de infancia estoy irremediablemente enamorada de ti desde mis tiernos años de niñez._

 _La mañana de invierno cuando mi madre nos llevó a conocer a los vecinos nuevos jamás me imagine que te conocería, tenías una mirada severa y temí me odiaras pero tú en un gesto desesperad tomarte mi mano y aliviaste mis miedos con una sonrisa y una invitación jugar que comenzó el nacimiento de un sentimiento que arrastraría conmigo aun diez años después de los sucedido._

 _Estuviste ahí cuando mi madre enfermo y mi único refugio fue tu casa con tu maravillosa madre que nunca dejo de me sintiera sola, fuiste mi distracción de esos triste momentos aun que tú siempre rezongaras por hacerlo en nombre de tu madre y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, no te preocupes sé que esos nunca fueron tus verdaderos sentimientos._

 _Te quedaste ahí cuando necia de crecer decidí convertirte en mi ancla para enfrentar al mundo, cuando egoísta decidí ocultar todas mis inseguridades detrás de tu espalda y se bien abuse de mi papel de doncella en peligro y lo reconozco, pero tenía solo 14 y el único mundo que conocía era el tuyo, lo lamento._

 _Regresaste a mí, cuando yo mismas decidí dejarte ir para enfrentar yo sola el camino, en aquella fiesta donde decidida quise dejar de ser la princesa y ser la persona, salvándote de una niñas que buscaban hacerte mal pero tenías razón, no sabía manejar la bicicleta pero quería hacer algo por ti aunque al final tu terminaras lastimado por salvarme de mi imprudencia. No sabes cuánto llore por haber te hecho lastimar y me jure a mí misma alejarme de ti, para poder crecer y jamás volver a ser la causa de tus problemas, pero tú me pediste regresar ¿Cómo podía negar me a tus peticiones?_

 _¿Cómo podía negarme a la felicidad que me ofrecías al estar de nuevo a tu lado? Si ni los años que lo estuve pude dejar de mirarte, de maravillarme de cómo te superabas, de intentar ser aunque sea un poco como tú y esculpir mi propio camino para sentir que cambie_

 _Me enseñaste a superarme y querer cambiar, me enseñaste que la amistad puede sufrir tropezones pero que aun así permanece, me regalaste hermosos recuerdos, me regalaste mi primer gran amor y mi primer gran decepción._

 _Si pudiera enumerar cada cosa que aprendí gracias a ti, las manos no me bastarían para enumerarlas, pero la vida no puede quedarse en un solo instante y ahora me toca avanzar un paso más hacia un futuro, uno donde por fin pueda ser una persona completa que con el rostro en alto pueda mirarte a la cara._

 _Talvez y nuestro próximo encuentro sea un poco más valiente y en un café platiquemos de cuanto me gustabas y de cómo me va en la universidad, pero hoy. Hoy solo me queda decirte a adiós en esta carta que es la muestra de la inmadurez que aun gobierna mi persona._

 _Naruto Te amo_

 _Te amo pero me voy para crecer y crear un mundo diferente uno donde pueda mirar orgullosa mis logros y darme tiempo para superar estos sentimientos que diez años han perdurado_

 _Con amor Hinata Hyuga_

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose con rapidez alerto a Kushina de que su hijo se había marchado y con tristeza se abrazó a su esposo que solo correspondió besándole la coronilla de la cabeza – todo se arreglara cariño- ella solo enterró su rostro aún más en el pecho de su marido y pido en silencio porque si hijo encontrara la felicidad que parecía haber sele escapado de los dedos esa mañana de verano.

 _Para la familia Uzmaky_

 _Muchas gracias por todos estos años, me han hecho muy feliz conocerlos y sobre todo gracias por permitir me crecer junto a su hijo_

 _Con cariño Hinata Hyuga_

-Adiós Naruto- susurro a la venta del avión la mucha mientras veía a lo lejos todos parecían convertirse en pequeños puntitos a la lejanía.

-¡Por favor regresa! – grito al cielo donde se veía un avión marcharse a un destino lejano- por favor…- dijo cada vez más apagado por las lágrimas que rodaron por sus ojos presurosas de recorrer los contornos de sus mejillas y nunca pudo sentir tan estúpido por su ceguera por no ver la felicidad que siempre estuvo frente a él y que por decidía ignoro.

Y ahora la realidad le abofeteaba en la cara, Hinata se había marchado en ese avión y su oportunidad de ser feliz se había marchado con ella.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Dos años después**

Sus pasos hicieron un ruido gracioso cuando la nieve pareció ceder ante su peso y ella rio divertida – este invierno, ha nevado demasiado – comento al viento mientras calentaba sus manos con su aliento. Regresar a casa en los últimos tiempos, desde que se marchó se había vuelto algo imposible para ella, estudiar en una universidad tan lejana simplemente no le daba la posibilidad de viajar muy seguido.

Pero esas vacaciones por fin lo había conseguido, el apreciado tiempo libre que para los universitarios parecía escaso e imposible. La vida después de la preparatoria parecía diferente, tan agitada y desafiante que el tiempo había pasado volando sin darle tiempo a nada. Miro con cierta nostalgia el vecindario a lo lejos y con cierta dificultad arrastro su equipaje.

Cuando el taxista le pedido por favor dejarla antes de su destino pues se le había presentado una emergencia, no lo pensó dos veces y accedió para dejar libre al pobre hombre que tenía cara de consternado pero ahora con las maletas a cuestas y el frio penetrando por su abrigo empezaba a creer que querer sorprender a su familia con su llegada no sería posible porque tendría que llamar a su padre para que la rescate de tan infortunada situación y resignada tomo su celular para perder rescate cuando un auto freno de improviso alado de ella -¿parece que necesita ayuda? - se escuchó desde el interior del vehículo pero Hinata siendo una adulta precavida se disponía a negarse cuando sus ojos perla encontraron unos profundos ojos azules que le miraban.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto nerviosa y luchando consigo para no correr, porque a sus 19 años ya no podía seguir huyendo de situaciones estresantes se regañó – el mismo afirmo el joven quien bajo del auto. Su cabello era más corto y ella pudo notar como ahora era muchísimo más alto que ella que sus épocas de preparatoria ,estaba segura que si no fuera por sus tres marcas en la mejilla y ese brillo en sus ojos que había sacado Kushina el joven seria ahora una copia fiel del señor Minato en sus años de juventud.

-¿qué haces tan lejos con tantas maletas?- cuestiono el rubio – iba camino a casa por las vacaciones cuando el taxista me ha tenido que dejar antes porque le surgió una emergencia y me he quedado varada- contesto ocultando los nervios de su cercanía -¡pues estas de suerte que yo también iba para casa por vacaciones¡- Y sin preguntar le mas tomo sus maletas para acomodarlas en el maletero con cuidado ,rozando con descaro sus dedos, enviando una descarga eléctrica al cuerpo de la mujer quien luchaba por controlar sus reacciones.

Hinata no puedo hacer más que mirar en silencio al hombre que tenía frente a ella –Me alegra verte de nuevo, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi- soltó el rubio cuando ambos subieron al auto, ella solo asintió sin saber que más decir que no obligara a tocar el tema de la carta que le había dejado.- Y ¿cómo te ha ido en la universidad?- pregunto el rubio para hacer platica

Ella pareció entender que ninguno tocaría ningún tema incómodo para ambos y decidió seguirle el juego dejando que la plática fuera amena entre ellos, como si los años no hubiese pasado nunca entre ambos, sin evitar de vez en cuando dedicarse discretas miradas hasta llegar a sus casas.

-muchas gracias por traerme- le dijo la mucha con una sonrisa llena de muchos sentimientos y el solo le dedico una mirada enternecida – no ha sido nada… pero quiero algo a cambio- le dijo cambiando su semblante y alertando a la chica pero antes de que esta pudiera replicar el con una paso rápido, elimino la distancia entre ellos y la acorralo en un abrazo.- ¡no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida!- Naruto la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ellos y simplemente de dejo así mismo disfrutar del contacto que llevaba dos años anhelando, porque cuando la vio varada sola en la carretera casi se sale su alma de la felicidad y dicha de volver a encontrarla de nuevo en su vida.

Por qué paso los últimos dos años conteniéndose así mismo de ir hasta su universidad y gritarle que regrese a su lado , no, el había entendió el mensaje ,ella necesitaba tiempo para ella y el merecía esa distancia para poder aprender a valorar cuán importante era ella en su vida – es acaso muy tarde para decirte que yo también te he amado desde la niñez –le dijo temeroso de escuchar un rechazo por su tardía confesión pero solo pudo sentir como una delgado brazos correspondían su abrazo con timidez – ¿te asustaría si te dijera que no he podido olvidarte?- le contesto con lágrimas en los ojos y el solo pudo tomar su rostro con una mano y platearle un beso en los labios, beso llevaba más de 12 años esperando llegar a su destino.

Esta nunca fue una historia de un solo capitulo, esta nunca fue una historia que tuviera solo visión, esta era una historia de dos personas que estaban destinadas pero que el tiempo era necesario para que se encontrarse, porque ella era la niña rara que un día encontró al niño imperativo en el patio de su nuevo hogar .

FIN

 _Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura!_

 _¡Si me regalan un comentario se los agradecería ¡_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Onighiri-chan fuera!_


End file.
